


I wish I could see you again.

by Readingnerd22



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, I'm so sorry, There is a death, i decided canon needed more angst, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingnerd22/pseuds/Readingnerd22
Summary: This takes place after the battle with Angor Rot. What would happen if someone else had died as well as AAARRRGH. Someone Jim cared for a lot. Basically this idea came from a train wreck post on tumblr. Go figure.





	I wish I could see you again.

  The battle was hard fought but won in the end. The trolls had helped Jim and the gang defeat Angor Rot, the finial blow coming from his own knife steeped with creeper’s sun. As Jim’s friends ran to greet him, a cold dread settled in his bones, as a warning of things to come. They began to make their way to the entrance of the hero’s forge, when they were stopped by Vendel. The pure sadness in his eyes, the tremble in his voice, gave Jim more information than the actual words spoken did.

 “Your mother,” Vendel trembled, unaware on how to proceed with the boy. But he didn’t need to, for Jim heard nothing, save the rush of grief and rage roaring through his ears as he pushed past the troll elder, sprinting to the Heartstone. He knew there was a slim chance of her survival, but Vendel and Blinky had done their best with all manners of troll healing charms and potions, so she was supposed to get better. Right?

  He raced up the stairs, stumbling as he took two at a time, tears threatening to spill at any moment. As he reached his mother’s lifeless body, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks. His heart was torn out, smashed into a million shards. A void that would never be filled.

  Why had he allowed this to happen? Why had Merlin chosen him? Him of all people?

  Thoughts of whys, should have done this over that, and other doubts flooded his thoughts. If he hadn’t been late to school, if he ignored the amulet’s call, his mother would still be alive.

Strickler. This was his fault. Why hadn’t he killed Strickler before he released Angor Rot? Or better yet, when he had dinner with the monster so many weeks ago. Sure, he would have had to explain a multitude of things, but it would have been so much better than the current situation.

 “Strickler” He sobbed, “You’ll pay for this.”

  His friends came from behind, standing a distance behind, unsure on how to comfort him. Jim howl in despair, his balled fist slammed against the stone slab his mother was on.

 “How are we going to explain this to authorities in Arcida?” Jim heard Toby whispered to Blinky, wiping the tears beginning to flow from his eyes.

  The troll looked to his oh so young trollhunter as he put a hand on Toby’s shoulder. “I don’t know, Tobias” They watched as Jim sat there for a moment, his sobs slowly waning.

  He finial stood, rage slowly adding to his grief. He clenched his fist, as he looked down at his mother for one last time. “I will make this right,” his voice hoarse, a promise to himself. “Whatever it takes.”

  He turned, noticing his friends for the first time. He knew his face was puffy and blotchy, and if they noticed, they didn’t saw anything. Slowly made his way over to them, he only heard snippets of their conversation. They mentioned Trollmarket and something about AAARRRGH, and he numbly followed them to where the troll stood. Jim was stuck in his own head, formulating his plan to go after Claire’s brother, as Blinky, Toby, and Claire mourned over AAARRRGH.

  He mauled over the idea of telling his friends his plan but thought against it as he looked up and saw Toby in tears. With that, he turned and ran, knowing his friends would follow him given the chance.

  As he reached the store room, is rational side thought of his friends and how this would hurt them, but that was buried by a raged grief when he peered at the bridge. The broken pieces gave off a vibe of despair and a hunger for destruction, almost making Jim question himself again. Almost.

 Strickler has done enough damage, Jim thought as he opened the back of the amulet, placing the final triumbric stone in it’s slot.

 “For the doom of Gunmar, eclipse is mine to command!” His chant could be heard through the halls of the cavern.  The obsidian black amour enveloped him, casting a red light in the room.

 “JIM!” he turned as he heard Claire’s call, coming closer to the door. He ran to the door’s controls and smashed them as his friends came into view.

“NO!” came Toby’s and Claire’s muffled cries.

 “I’m so sorry” Jim was beginning to tear up. “I have to do this on my own. I don’t want anything to happen to you, all of you.” He wiped the forming tears from his swollen eyes.

 “You promised Jim.” Claire shouted through the stone as Jim turned and faced the crumbled bridge. He pulled the amulet of Daylight off his chest and released it, watching it float over to the keystone. In a flash of blue light, the amulet wound its arms backward, magickly pulling stones into place, forming the bridge.

  With a finial flash of blinding light, the keystone found its place at the head of the bridge, and the noise of the doors coming down made its way to Jim’s ears. He turned and saw the last of the gates come down, revealing Blinky, Toby, Claire, and a battalion of troll troops coming behind them.

 “I’m sorry, I need to do this.” With that, Jim turned and took a step into the portal, landing on the other side, in a green cavernous hellscape. The portal closed behind him, and he took a step forward and summoned his sword.

“I’m coming for you Gunmar.” He muttered and plunged into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! So as a quick update, I will not be posting anything for the next two weeks because I will be out of town. Sorry guys.


End file.
